Vale más un beso que mil palabras
by Chia S.R
Summary: Hiccup y Astrid no tienen muy puesto eso de los besos y el tiempo, especialmente, tras el resultado de tantas batallas. Pero, ¿cómo ira si experimentan ya a su edad? Spoilers, ojo.


—Como entrenar a tu dragón, —

Disclaimer: Hiccup, Astrid y demás personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

—Un beso vale más que mil palabras—

El invierno crudo había regresado. Y con él, las responsabilidades. Desde que tomó la seria, y sentimental, senda de ser el nuevo líder de Isla Mema. El peso que conllevaba recaía completamente sobre sus hombros, remarcando lo que su padre en antaño siempre había recalcado y que él tanto se había esforzado en ignorar, sin comprender que su destino era estar ahí, donde se encontraba.

Porque Hipo valía mucho más de lo que él creía. Y eso quien mejor lo sabía era ella.

Astrid observó por la ventana las pequeñas formas de las estalactitas. El frio entraba por las rendijas de las puertas y por su ventana abierta de par en par. Estaba trenzando su cabello y frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el sonoro bramido de su dragona al despertarse, sonriendo al verla mover una pata en protesta.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Hace frio para despertarse tan temprano— acarició la enorme barriga de su mejor amiga y luego, abrió las puertas grandes. La dragona no tardó en salir y sacudirse la nieve que cubrió su cuerpo. Astrid rió.

Le parecía todavía increíble que esa Dragona fuera, no solo su montura, su dragón y uno más de la isla. Era su mejor amiga. La única que había sido capaz de ver caras que otros no. La única a la que le había podido confesar cosas que creía incapaz.

Y todo, por culpa del dichoso chico escuálido que se había metido en su cabeza desde hacía cinco años. El que ahora era el líder de Isla mema y al que apenas podía ver como en antaño.

Aunque Astrid había estado emocionada con la idea de que Hipo se convirtiera en el líder, ahora se preguntaba si realmente sería capaz de entender hasta qué punto era importante ella para él. No quería que antepusiera todo a ella, desde luego que no, pero a veces, era como si querer hablar con Hipo fuera como nadar contra corriente. O volar contra una corriente de aire.

Esas tardes o incluso mañanas en las que podía ir con él, estar a solas, hablar de cualquier cosa, reírse, entretenerse en tocarse el uno al otro o simplemente, besarse de sorpresa, estaban quedando atrás. Hipo ya no se mantenía encerrado entre las paredes de la herrería, ni nadie quería dejarlo atrás por escuálido. Ahora ya no tan solo acudían a él por la dolencia de uno de sus dragones, si no por muchas más cosas más que, aunque la hicieran sentirse orgullosa, también provocaban cierto aislamiento.

Tormenta corrió hasta el gran buffet de comida para ellos y se entretuvo en masticar cuidadosamente cualquier pescado que llegara a sus dientes. Asaltanubes también estaba ahí, con lo cual, Valka no debía de andar lejos.

Hipo se parecía mucho a ella. Pero Valka era más de los dragones incluso que hipo. A Astrid le gustaba. Que fuera su suegra no tenía nada que ver. No era de las mujeres que la miraban como la futura esposa del líder. Cuando Valka la miraba, era como mirar a un vikingo más. Y eso le gustaba.

La encontró sentada sobre unas rocas altas, mordisqueando algo de carne y mirando hacia el mar con gesto indiferente, como si lo que viera no fuera más que la nada. Astrid podía comprenderla. Si ella llegara a perder a Hipo…

—¡Buenos días! — Saludó la rubia desde su posición. La mujer enarcó las cejas con curiosidad y enseguida sonrió.

—¡Astrid! ¡Buenos días! ¡Has madrugado! — saltó desde su posición y le entregó un poco de carne. La joven la atrapó y mordisqueó un poco de ella mientras cabeceaba.

—Tenía idea de ir al nuevo territorio. Creo que hay buena caza, no nos vendría mal.

Valka sonrió con más amplitud y golpeó el suelo con el cayado que solía llevar. Éste tintineó con el sonido de los cascabeles y Asaltanubes levantó la mirada hacia ella, curioso. Con una simple mirada, el dragón entendiendo y llegó hasta su jinete. Tormenta la obedeció al segundo llamado.

Ambas, subidas en sus propios dragones, levantaron el vuelo. La isla quedaba a dos horas de vuelo.

—Entonces— murmuró la mujer inclinando su cabeza de forma curiosa, sentada sobre la espalda de su dragón, sin silla alguna—, ¿cuándo será totalmente oficial?

Astrid parpadeó confusa, hasta que comprendió. Se hubiera ruborizado si no fuera porque esa pregunta se la habían hecho demasiadas veces últimamente. Claro que no esperaba que Valka fuera una de las interesadas. Hasta ahora, algunas chicas jóvenes se habían interesado, o algunas viejas vikingas.

—¿Oficial? — cuestionó como ya costumbre. Valka sonrió más ampliamente.

—No pude disfrutar de Hipo como bebé, pero estoy deseando disfrutar de mis nietos. Seré una estupenda abuela, te lo aseguro.

Si Astrid hubiera estado bebiendo habría escupido toda su bebida frente al rostro de su suegra. Pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir un escalofrío que se volvió cálido. ¿Nietos? ¿Qué demonios? Si hasta ahora ella había sido la más cariñosa de ambos. Hipo había tardado en propinarle algún beso impresionante cinco años. Aunque los simples roces de su boca contra su piel fueran capaces de cortarle la respiración, dudaba que el chico tuviera tiempo para pensar en algo más.

—Ahora mismo no es…

Algo interrumpió sus palabras. El sonido de las alas eran inconfundibles y que Tormenta se emocionara hasta el punto de dar saltitos y girar sobre sí misma bastó. Luego, ver la figura del Furia nocturna, su simpática sonrisa, fue suficiente. Valka rió cuando hipo giró sobre Desdentado para mirarlas, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Quizás, si hubiera poseído más musculatura hubiera impresionado, pero para Astrid eso simplemente bastaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hipo? — cuestionó cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca para que sus voces llegaran.

—Escapar, seguramente— puntualizó Valka sonriendo—, su padre también solía hacerlo de vez en cuando. Claro que Estoico nunca lo habría confesado frente a Hipo.

Astrid miró hacia él. Como siempre que la mujer sacaba a relucir el nombre de su progenitor, hipo desvió la mirada, se echó hacia atrás y se dejó llevar por Desdentado, mirando hacia el cielo. Valka se disculpó con un movimiento de cabeza y después, indicó a su dragón el regreso hasta Isla Mema.

Astrid miró hacia él. Desde su posición solo podía verle las piernas, una cruzada sobre la otra y los codos. Pero no necesitaba ver más para saber la cara que tendría. Acarició el cuello de su dragona y le indicó que descendiera. Desdentado no tardó en seguirle y ambos tomaron pie casi a la vez.

—Sí, ya sé qué vas a decirme— atajó él antes de que ella abriera la boca—. Ahórranoslo.

Astrid bufó mientras le veía sentarse y sacar uno de sus nuevos inventos, pasando un hierro contra otro.

—Pero es imposible para mí acostumbrarme todavía. He tomado una decisión, no voy a echarme atrás, pero…

—Todavía es tabú para ti que se hable de él con tanta facilidad— terminó sentándose a su lado. Él la miró y puso aquel deje que únicamente ponía con ella cuando le leía a la perfección—. Todos lo sabemos, pero deberías de pensar un poco en tu madre. Ella le amaba.

Hipo bufó, se pasó una mano por los cabellos y empezó a menear las manos, nervioso.

—Eso no lo discuto, sin embargo…

—Sin embargo, no puedes comprender que hable de él de ese modo. ¿Has pensado que quizás es su modo de pasar por alto su dolor? Compartiéndolo— expresó. Luego miró hacia el frente, frunciendo el ceño—. Si fuera yo, seguramente no quedaban árboles en Isla Mema que aplacara mi furia.

Aquello pareció aplacarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y Astrid entendió al instante. Hipo no lo diría, con miedo a ganarse un puñetazo o algo más, pero que ella fuera capaz de segar un bosque entero por el dolor de perderle, era algo que le llenaba. Y Astrid también sabía que para Hipo, perderla, no sería fácil. Quizás no segara un bosque, pero estaba segura de que no volvería a ser el mismo.

Sintió un brazo rodearle los hombros y como sus frentes se acercaban. Cerrando los ojos, ambos compartieron el sentimiento, frente contra frente. Sentimiento contra sentimiento.

Y entonces, como siempre, esperó un momento, mirándole a los ojos. Hipo frunció el ceño y se separó, suspirando como si separarse fuera lo mejor Astrid entrecerró los ojos y lo empujó.

—¡Ey! — exclamó él en protesta— ¿¡Por qué!?

Astrid estalló.

—¿¡Por qué!? — repitió, dando pasos fuertes hacia él, con las manos en las caderas y el cuerpo echado hacia delante. Hipo la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para retroceder— ¿¡En serio lo estás preguntando!?

—S-sí, claro que sí— respondió, saltando un paso cuando ella avanzó—, ¿por qué te enfadas ahora?

Astrid gritó, furiosa. Los dragones dejaron de jugar y miraron hacia ellos, con las orejas de punta y preguntándose dónde estaba el peligro. Hipo dio un respingo cuando ella llevó la mano hasta el hacha. Pero Astrid únicamente se sentó, dándole la espalda. Cansada. ¿Realmente era tan difícil para él entender que de vez en cuando esperaba y deseaba que se comportara como un hombre?

Vale que Hipo a veces llegaba a cuestionarse, pero ella no le veía de ese modo. Desde que se enamoró de él tan solo podía ver todo.

—¿Astrid? — la voz de Hipo llegó suave, tanteando. Ella simplemente suspiró.

Con la sensación de que la furia se había aplacado, Hipo se sentó detrás de ella. Si alargaba la mano podría tocar su cabello, atrapar entre sus dedos la trenza y deshacerla, comprobar qué se sentía tener aquellas hebras enredándose en sus dedos. Pero sabía que la vikinga no aceptaría esa clase de movimientos en esos momentos. O quizás nunca.

Sin embargo, era obvio que algo sucedía con ella. Últimamente la situación era complicada. La relación era extraña, con el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos temía perderla. La había conquistado con dragones. Los dragones continuaban ahí, pero… ¿y sus sentimientos? Él estaba completamente enamorado de ella, desde siempre.

Y cada vez era más difícil intentar evitar que eso se notara. Desde aquel beso tan emocionante, con la excitación del momento, todos habían sido casi relámpagos. Besos castos, llenos de amor, desde luego, pero si lo pensaba, quizás se había habituado a que fuera ella quien hiciera el movimiento. Y él simplemente esperaba ahí, con el corazón a mil, pero esperaba.

¿Acaso estaba haciendo mal?

Bueno, ya tenían veinte años, tantas aventuras vividas y tantas escenas que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Además, Astrid le había elegido por encima de todos esos musculosos vikingo, siendo una mujer de armas tomar y que probablemente se merecía algo más que un escuálido jefe de aldea. Pero la loca idea de que ella terminara en brazos de otro, lo atormentaba también.

—¿Qué? — gruñó ella impaciente.

Hipo suspiró a su espalda. Astrid golpeaba con una rama el suelo, creando un agujero lo suficiente grande como para que las hormigas empezaran a crear su nueva ruta. Hipo tragó.

—Gírate— musitó. No quería que sonara una orden y tampoco demostrar lo desesperado que estaba por comprender lo que ocurría.

Desdentado, quien todavía miraba hacia ellos junto a Tormenta, se lamió, esperando pacientemente que los gritos no llegaran a más. Probablemente, el dragón se había encariñado tanto con la mujer como él.

Finalmente, Astrid giró levemente su cara, mirándole por encima del hombro. Hipo suspiró y alargó las manos hasta sostenerla de la cintura y girarla algo más, arriesgándose a ser golpeado. Sin embargo, la chica se dejó hacer, con los labios apretados en un deje de enfado.

Apartó una mano de su cintura, tanteando, esperando que no saltara bruscamente con intenciones de golpearle y la llevó hasta su rostro. Acarició la suave mejilla y se preguntó en qué momento habían cambiado tanto. ¿En qué momento Astrid se había vuelto más femenina que masculina? ¿En qué momento exactamente se le había escapado de que pudiera ser tierna? Ella siempre ponía la mejilla para que la besara, nunca se apartaba. Y él, maldición, lo sabía. Mejor que nadie.

La muchacha emitió un suspiro de impaciencia y posó su mano sobre la de él. Pese a lo que esperaba, era áspera y firme. Cualquier otra vikinga seguramente tendría las manos suaves, pero Astrid se preocupaba por su trabajo más que en los cuidados femeninos. Y eso, era algo que él también adoraba.

Aunque no podía negar que el paso de los años la había vuelto totalmente adorable. Claro que eso no se lo diría a ella de una forma tan… clara. Ganarse un puñetazo en las costillas no era sus planes en ese momento.

—Astrid— nombró entrecerrando los ojos.

La chica abrió los suyos con curiosidad, incluso con sorpresa. ¿Realmente Hipo estaba pensando…? Sí. Con una gentileza sorprendente posó sus labios sobre los de ella. La electricidad fue diferente al primer beso apasionado. Ni siquiera era como cuando ella le robaba un beso cuando no lo esperaba. El sentimiento no tenía nada que ver.

Hipo era un chico. Un hombre. Y su diferencia se notaba en su forma de besar. Sin embargo, Astrid siempre había sido firme, brusca y rápida. Pero Hipo estaba siendo suave, delicado y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. y aquello le gustó. Aunque su corazón fuera a mil por hora, aunque sintiera que en cualquier instante aquello terminaría porque él recordaría que mantener la distancia era la cosa más prudente. Astrid no deseaba que terminara.

Pasó su brazo por debajo de la axila masculina y presionó sus uñas contra las correas de cuero. Movió sus piernas y acomodó sus caderas. En una más cómoda postura quedó frente a él. Hipo no retrocedió esta vez. Acomodó su agarre para ella, y tan solo rompió el contacto de sus labios cuando ella suspiró.

Lo que sintió a continuación Astrid fue como una sacudida, algo increíble que estalló en su pecho y descendió de sus labios, atravesó su lengua y explotó ahí. Hasta ahora, todo había sido sencillo, sin embargo, esto era superior. Si Hipo la hubiera besado de tal modo años atrás, probablemente habría perdido la estabilidad con facilidad.

Sus labios sobre los suyos, abriéndose camino. Su lengua, marcando su territorio hasta encontrar la suya y la sensación de unión provocó un nuevo suspiro, aumentando la potencia de su pecho. Y era maravilloso.

Astrid sintió que se derretía. Que aquella intimidad era algo hermoso y sintió deseos de golpear a Hipo por tardar tanto en hacerla sentir de ese modo.

Pero no duró la eternidad que ella esperaba. Hipo se separó, jadeante, mirándola interrogativo antes de desviar la mirada y centrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa. Astrid se quedó mirando su cuello y perfil. Le gustaba. Realmente le gustaba ese chico escuálido que era capaz de verse como un hombre capaz de hacer que su corazón se detuviera.

Cerró los ojos y lamió sus labios, disfrutando de la necesidad de sentir nuevamente la boca del chico sobre la suya. Alargó una mano, con el puño cerrado y golpeó el hombro del nuevo lider.

—Auch— protestó éste mirándola confuso.

—Eso, por hacerme esperar tanto— tiró de sus ropas y lo acercó a ella, besándole en la mejilla—, y esto, por hacerme sentir bien. Muy bien.

No supo si Hipo se sonrojó o simplemente se quedó con cara embobada mirando hacia la nada. Logró escuchar su típica frase de "podría acostumbrarme" justo cuando subía sobre Tormenta. Unos segundos después de que su dragona alzara el vuelo, Desdentado pasaba junto a ella, con Hipo sobre su espalda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Astrid volvió a enamorarse de él.

**Fin.**


End file.
